yokatadesu
by KawaiSnowAngelSugar
Summary: i know, i know it is really lame, but at least i wanted to say sorry hah? the idea popped in my head at 5 am so i wanted to give it a try..


Hmmm, ok so right now iam studying for exams but while I was chit-chatting with my bigger sister(you know her already , vanilla-chan "haifus it is V") I mistakenly made heatu-kun mad at me…sugar really didn't mean to, so sugar wanted to say sorry‼ and that is why sugar wanted to write this story! Hope you forgive sugar heatu-kuun , sugar didn't mean to make you mad.

…..

(A/N:first lets start with some flash backs from the past!)

*flash back 1*

"h=heatu-kuun!" sugar ran to her white haired boyfriend with worried eyes seeing him get a little scratch while training near the river

"sugar-chan"he smiled and closed one eye in pain

"b-baka.."she mumbled and sat down next to him " I told you one hundred times, stop pushing yourself to hard"she toke a small handkerchief from her pocket and start pressing it on the white haired teen's knee who only blushed lightly and closed one eyes in pain

"g-gomen"she toke her hand fast and looked at him with worried eyes,which he only replayed by a sweet smile .the smile soon turned to a dark blush when sugar kissed his cheek

*end of flashback 1*

""heatu-kun.." a neck length light brown haired girl snuggled to her pillow with tears shining in her eyes

I wasn't suppose to be that stupid..i wasn't suppose to ask suzuno for help….i could've asked him…he always helps me when I need….and back then..

*flash back 2*

"w-w-w-wow…"heat mumbled. The white haired fourteen years old teen just finished practice and while he was walking around . he saw a short brown haired-sapphire blue eyes girl lying her back on a tree . first he thought she was a robot or something ,

why would a girl be sitting in a place like that? He thought

"ahh…a really…cute one.."he blushed and kept staring at the girl .then he soon started rubbing his head like crazy

"b-b-aka‼!i-I cant possibly fall for a stranger‼ that is ridiculous‼!"

i-I'll just….take a look closer

he bent down and looked closely to the girl "w-wow…such a long eye lashes..she is got such a fairy skin..it looks …so soft!...like babies skin.."

he putted his hand on her cheek but he pulled away fast seeing the girl open her eyes

"da~`an`go…" she mumbled and rubbed her eyes as she looked at the boy in front of that is how ,for the first shigeto's heart start beating fast…faster then usuall

*end of flash back 2*

"and that is how..my heart..started beating fast…..too" sugar said while a slight tear appeared in her eyes …."I miss you…you baka…"she looked at her phone "why didn't you call?...i would cal but iam afraid you will say…"who are you?"…or.."we are done for sugar…"….atsusihi" she cried silently

*flash back 3*

"unn..this isn't the ice cream sugar likes….it is ..diferrent…" sugar frowned as she looked at her lemon flavoured ice cream. suddenly heat bent down and licked the ice cream n her hand " I think it is sweet" sugar blushed dark "p-p-p-p-p-p-pervert‼‼!" sugar an away blushing dark while putting her right hand on her cheek .heat only grinned and followed slowly

…..

"tech,sugar ne baka.."the white haired boy –who is picking up sleepy head sugar on his back-frowned as he went up stares to her room . she was such an idiot for falling a sleep , but the worst is that he need to give her a picky-back ride…which he saw rather cute

*end of flash back 3*

"I gotta do something..i gotta make it up for him…b-but how?"she got up and sat on her fluffy pink bed "I gotta try at least.."..she jumped from her bed and walked down stares only to meet up eye-to-eye with the person she admired the most .heat

"hh-h-h-heatu-kun?!‼" suzuno smiled from his chair "I invited them for dinner" sugar looked around to see vanilla ,nepper and heat standing in the window,vanilla waves at her sister with a smile

"sister dearest!"she ran and hugged her older-almost-sister .then again she turned to her almost –was-or at least in their dreams- boyfriend

"e-etoo…listen.."she turned and blushes looking at all the people around her "um..come with me"she pulled him outside to the garden then she sighted

" I dind mean to make you mad at me ..i only wanted some help for homeworks no more,no less! ..but if that makes you angry you should at least tell me " the boy blinked and looked at the sky like ignoring her ,and finding something to say"and iam really ,really ,really soory if it made you mad at me..gomen ne"she bowed.

"baka.."he mumbled .sugar blushed "n-nani?! I-iam not a baka-"she looked up at him with an angry-childish-shocked face .which was gone and turned to a dark blush when he grapped her wrist and pulled her to a tight hug .

"h..heatu-kun.."her eyes soften then she smiled closing her eyes "yokata…tokata desu.."

…

Lame?yeah I know I know…but It is 5 am in my town people! Have some mercy ….review?


End file.
